


No Mere Coincidence

by QueenieZ



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely, thought the Deku Tree, it had been no mere coincidence that His Majesty had found this brave lad; no mere accident that he alone could withstand the gods' trials and claim the legendary blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mere Coincidence

The boy was nothing if not persistent; that much the Great Deku Tree could see as he saw him waiting in the grass, an empty bottle in one hand and its cork in the other.  With a deep frown of intense concentration, Link scanned the area, and when he once again spotted the forest firefly he was looking for, he grinned.  He approached the colorful insect, intent on finally scooping it into his bottle, but the firefly was quick to notice his presence and began to fly away.

With an irate growl, Link began to frantically chase the firefly into a shallow pond.  In his frenzy, however, he slipped, screeching loudly as he fell face first into the water.  He then pulled himself up, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as tried to wipe his face, all while the ancient tree spirit attempted to suppress his chuckles at the scene.

"Link," said the Deku Tree with a hint of amusement, "are you all right?"

Link startled before turning his attention to the Deku Tree; however, seeing the laughter in the old tree's expression only embarrassed him further, and he rubbed his face with his sleeve to hide his growing blush.  "Y...Yeah," he answered, "I'm fine."

"The fireflies can sense your tension," said the Deku Tree, hoping to ease the blow of the poor boy's failure, "you will be able to catch it once you have calmed down."

With a sigh, Link looked down at his empty bottle, corked it, and placed it back in his pouch.  "I hope so," he said despondently, "I kinda need it."

"For your quest?" The Deku Tree cocked his brow slightly.  "I cannot possibly think of how a forest firefly will help you restore your sword's power."

At that, Link tensed, and a somewhat guilty look crossed his face.  He turned away from the Deku Tree's gaze.  "...W-Well... no... I don't need it for _that_... but..."

The Deku Tree noticed Link's nervous expression, and his face softened - indeed, the boy was like an open book, and the traces of fear and shame in his eyes told him everything he needed to know.  "...Link," he said, "are you, by any chance, procrastinating?"

"N-No!" stammered Link, "I'm not -- " He paused for a moment, as if in thought, then looked back towards the tree.  "...What's 'procrastinating' mean?"

"It means that you are putting off your duties," said the Deku Tree, "perhaps out of fear or lack of confidence."

Link stayed silent for a moment, sulking as he shifted uncomfortably in his boots.  He grabbed the hem of his tunic, then lowered his gaze to the water beneath him.  "...I just wanted to get Sis back," he said sadly, "I didn't know I was gonna have to do all _this_.  I... I don't know if I can."

The Deku Tree hummed in affirmation.  He had expected that the boy would begin to fully realize the great and terrible burden that had been thrust upon him, and he did not fault Link in the slightest for dreading such a fate.  After all, he knew, he was only a child, just like the children of the forest whom he called his own.  He broke into a warm, fatherly smile; then, one of the nearby lily pads floated beneath Link's feet, gently raising him up until he was at face level with the Deku Tree.

"Would you like to hear a story, Link?" he asked, his voice gentle and understanding.

Link looked up, blinking.  "What kind of story?"

"A story about the Hero of Time," answered the tree spirit.  "I knew him as a young man, you see."

The boy's eyes widened.  "You did!?"  He stood on his toes and balled his fists in front of him.  "What was he like!?"

The Deku Tree chuckled at his enthusiasm.  "Take your seat, and I will tell you."

Link did as he was told, sitting cross-legged on the lily pad and listening eagerly.

"...The Hero of Time," he began, "was a remarkable lad, whose courage was boundless and whose will was unwavering."  His smile grew as he continued his recollection.  "But he was also gentle and kind, and he possessed a great love for our world and every soul in it.  He called the forests of the old kingdom his home, and during his quest he banished the evil that had infiltrated them and kept my power bound."

"That's amazing," said Link.  He then frowned once more, leaning back on the palms of his hands as he looked off to the side.  "I bet he wasn't scared a bit... not like I am."

"Do not say such things, child," said the Deku Tree.  "The Hero was more like yourself than you think.  He too, had a great and burdensome destiny thrust upon him, and he too knew fear and uncertainty.  But he was able to press on, to conquer his doubts - can you guess how he was able to do so?"

Link shook his head.

"He knew," the Deku Tree said, "that he had been chosen by the gods of old to save the land, and that only he could ever do it."  He nodded sagely.  "And the same applies to you, Link."

"Me?" Link said as he pointed to himself.  Then, he shook his head again in nervous disbelief.  "B-But, I'm not anything like the Hero of Time!  I'm not strong like he was, I'm -- "

"The Master Sword seems to think otherwise."  The Deku Tree glanced at the blade strapped to Link's back; although it did not have the light and luster it had in ages past, it was undeniably the same Blade of Evil's Bane that had once bested Ganon.  "It chose you, just as it once chose the Hero of Time.  That courage, that strength of will, that kindness and love - all of the heroic qualities he possessed now reside in you."

Link's mouth hung slightly agape.  Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder, touching the hilt of the Master Sword with his fingertips and pondering the deity's words.  Then, the Deku Tree gave him a warm smile of reassurance.

"...I believe that you will use those qualities to finish what he started," he said.  "I believe that you will save us all."

Looking back towards the Deku Tree, Link remained silent for a moment longer.  Then, he lowered his hand from his sword and smiled bashfully.  "...I hope thats true," he said, scratching his nose.  "Thanks, Great Deku Tree.  I'll try my best to be brave."

"Spoken like a true Hero," said the Deku Tree with a hint of pride.  He then spotted a colorful light hovering near the forest floor, and he turned his gaze towards it.  "Look, the forest firefly has come out of hiding - perhaps now you will be able to catch it."

Link's ears perked at his words, and he crawled over to the edge of the lily pad to take a closer look.  However, he didn't seem quite as interested in pursuing the firefly as he had been a moment ago - instead, he stood up, brushed the excess water off of his tunic, and flashed the Deku Tree a confident smile.

"That's okay," he said chipperly, "I don't need it right now - I've got more important things to worry about!"

The Deku Tree laughed happily at his newfound resolve.  "Of course, of course," he chuckled.  "Go forth with courage, Link - I will continue to pray for your safety."

Link nodded eagerly.  "Okay!" he said before sitting down at the edge of the lily pad and jumping down.  He splashed into the shallow water as he landed feet first, then made his way towards the forest's exit, turning to wave at the Deku Tree as he went.  "Bye, Great Deku Tree!" he cried, "Thanks again for all your help...!"

As he watched the little Hero leave the Forest Haven to re-embark on his great adventure, the Deku Tree smiled to himself in satisfaction.  His heart swelled with nostalgia as he remembered a time long ago, when he had offered similar words of comfort to the young and inexperienced Hero of Time.  Of course, he had been but a small sprout back then, but he could never forget the fiery courage that burned in his eyes, the light of hope that dwelled in his heart - the very same light that now shone brilliantly within this boy.

Surely, he thought, it had been no mere coincidence that His Majesty had found this brave lad; no mere accident that he alone could withstand the gods' trials and claim the legendary blade.  No, it could only have been fate that had given this world a new savior in its hour of need... and perhaps that new savior had more in common with the Hero of old than anyone ever realized.


End file.
